This invention relates to an electrode having wire connected thereto and method for assembling same.
Various types of physiological electrodes have been utilized. One type of electrode is a stimulating electrode which attaches to a patient's skin and stimulates the skin by applying electrical current. These stimulating electrodes may be utilized for stimulating muscles, for fibrillating a patient's heart, or for pacing a patient's heart beat.
Another type of electrode is a monitoring electrode which is attached to the patient's skin and which receives small electrical impulses emanating from the patient and conveys those impulses to a monitor or screen. Examples of these types of electrodes are electro cardiogram electrodes. Often stimulating electrodes include monitoring capability as well and these types of electrodes must meet the criteria for both stimulating the patient and for monitoring electrical impulses emanating from the patient.
These types of electrodes usually include a sheet member which attaches in some manner to the patient's skin. The sheet member is usually laminated and includes a conductive portion to which is attached a wire. The wire either delivers current to the patient's skin through the electrode or receives the electrical impulses from the patient through the electrode.
It is important that a very good electrical connection be made between the wire and the conductive sheet member. Various types of connectors have been used for this purpose. The present invention is believed to present an improved connection between the wire and the conductive sheet member of the electrode.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrode having a wire connected thereto and method for assembling same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode having an electrical connector which assures positive electrical contact between the wire and the electrode at all times.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode having an electrical connector which maintains electrical contact throughout various movements of the wire, the patient, or the electrode, including a pulling action on the wire.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode having an electrical connector which places the wire in direct contact with the conductive upper layer of the electrode and which holds the wire in that direct contact.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode having a connector which is economical and efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of electrode having an electrical connector that provides improved pull strength when the wire is pulled in a direction away from the electrode.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode having an electrical connector which provides a more reliable electrical interface.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode having an electrical connector which provides a thinner profile, a lighter weight, and fewer parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for assembling an electrode, including a method for connecting the wire to the electrode which is simple, repeatable, and reliable in operation.